


A Horny Wolf Will Play

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Complete, Control, Fingering, Finished, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multi, Oral, Rimming, Threesome, done, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a horny teenager who's needs are spiked even higher by being a werewolf.  It's time he did something about his attraction to Scott, his alpha, and his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dust

He wasn’t sure when it had really started for him, the dreams, the nightly dreams that haunted his sleep and made him wake with either a cum soaked pair of boxers or a raging boner that he would have to take in hand and after only a few short tugs fill his cum rag with his pent up seed.  Only to be horny again a few minutes later.  They’d warned him about that when they’d had the long frank discussion about being a werewolf was all about.  And the fact that with his super-human healing, came a fractional refractory period hadn’t really stuck with Liam till Stiles sat him down and explained it meant that he’d be able to cum and minutes later his body would be almost as horny as if he’d never came in the first place. Sometimes more aroused on the second go.  That little chestnut he’d figured out on his own one night when he’d spent hours jerking off to his favorite porn, having watched the entire thing through six times.  Maybe it’d been a month into being a werewolf, sometime after all the attempts on his life by hunters, assassins and trained killers had stopped, and he’d been able to start getting a handle on his new life… maybe that was when it had started.  Seeing how much Scott was willing to do to save him.  All the care Scott had for him and the entire pack.  Liam had a sinking sense that maybe out of that love and care his desire for Scott had been born.  A desire he’d never really understood was there till the dreams began.    
  


He lay there, slowly pulling the cum drenched cock he’d had over his cock off, he’d taken to wearing a sock pulled down over his cock, so if he came at least he’d have something to soak up all the cum, rather than risk staining his sheets and bed cloths again.  He’d been horrified the one and only time he’d woken up to find he’d had multiple orgasmes in the night and had flooded the blankets and covers so much so that when his mother had taken them to wash them, she’d actually asked if he was wetting the bed.  He’d had to have a very embarrassing and halted conversation with her about wet dreams that ended with her asking his father if the volume he was cumming was normal for a boy his age.  He’d simply said it was and let Liam leave to try to live down the shame of the experience.  Since then he’d started wearing the socks that he’d bought with his own money and washed when he knew his parents weren’t home so he’d always have a spare to sleep in.  Peeling the soaked cloth from his still hard cock Liam thought back to the dream.  Picturing the part he had apparently found so good that he’d coated the sock with thick white ropes of cum to.    
  


He closed his eyes, letting his mind drift back to that image… the image of Scott McCall dressed in a skin tight latex suit, but it was made to look like a policeman's uniform.  There were changes of course here and there.  The fact that Scott’s big cock was standing at attention, pulled through the tight cock ring like opening that his meaty cock and balls hung from, and his large juicy ass filled the back of the latex short shorts that seemed to be cut in the back to display his ample cleavage his shapely ass formed.  Liam bit his lip, whimpering as he thought about being able to look down that sweet opening and see Scott’s hole, almost on display the opening was cut so low… and as he walked, watching his luscious ass cheeks obscure it here and there.  The latex shirt that went with it was cut in such a way that it left his abs and lower back completely bare, and did a shameful job of covering his niples that seemed to be rock hard themselves, under the latex that was more a second skin on his hot latin body.  Scott pulled off the policeman’s hat and threw it aside, undoing his latex mock up of a tie, and throwing it across the room as well, he lowered his mirrored sunglasses down, looking over the tops of them at Liam, want and desire panting his face as Liam opened his mouth to bed.  Scott trailed a hand down his body, slowly creeping towards his swollen cock, barely grasping the base, a moan forming on his lips when Liam painted his own bare chest with his next load.  He looked down at the copious pools of cum littering his chest and wondered if maybe just once he’d actually get to touch Scott in his fantasies.  He looked up at his alarm clock and sighed, he had to get up and get dressed for classes.    
  


Liam hated having to go to school these days.  Between the monster of the week attacking and threatening their lives, or the latest flare up of drama coming to a head, there was the fact that he’d have to see Scott, smell him, practically taste him.  Not to mention those sinfully tight jeans he’d be wearing when he’d bend to pick something up.  Fuck.  Liam could feel his cock hardening again already as he decided to go to the shower and have one more orgasm, hoping that three in a row like this would milk his balls of enough cum to where maybe, if he was lucky, he wouldn’t have to make a mad dash to the boy’s room and get himself off again, like he had the last few times at school.  Even with his heightened hearing and senses, he was always afraid of getting caught.  Shedding his remaining bed cloths, Liam headed into the shower, a little fiddling with the settings and he had a nice warm spray going while he worked up a casual lather on his aching cock.  He couldn’t believe how often he had to jerk off, almost all the time thinking about Scott and his juicy ass.  He’d pictured Scott naked a hundred times, and actually being on the Lacrosse team this last year had paid off in seeing a fully nude Scott, which had only jacked up his fantasies to a whole new level he’d never expected.  The raw naked images of Scott flashed across his mind, each more lurid than the last as Liam grasped his swollen rod and brought himself off again in the shower, painting the wall with his cum.  He panted, leaning under the spray, watching his cum drip down the dark tiled wall and felt his need to do that with Scott burning all the more inside him.    
  


Liam was sitting in homeroom, waiting on the bell to ring, he’d seen Scott twice today, the second time to tell him that they needed him to run to Deaton's on his free period and gather a few herbs for a protective spell they needed to cast.  He sighed as the bell rang he hurried his way out of the classroom and told Mason he’d see him when he got back.  He made his way to Deaton’s and told the aging Druid the spell they were building.  He started pointing out bottles to Liam and telling him how much to put in the bottle.  Liam almost dropped a bottle and Deaton jumped.    
  


“CAREFUL!” Deaton sighed, checking the bottle.  “Too much of this and you wolves might not be yourselves…”   
  
What is it?” Liam tilted his head looking at the bottle with an upside down rune.  Liam had seen the runes in one of the books Mason was reading the other day.  He frowned at the bottle.   
  
It’s a rare herb, I had a chance to gather some the last time I was home.  In small doses it works like an aphrodisiac, in large quantities, it can be used as a substance that reacts with werewolves’... shall we say delicate natures, and turns them into lust filled beings hell bent on serving the first person they see.” Deaton chuckled.  “Don’t want that sort of thing happening.” He carefully poured how much of the gray green powder into the bottle before he put it back on the shelf.  Liam waited till Deaton’s back was turned and grabbed the jar off the shelf and put it in his pocket.  He wasn’t sure what he was planning just that he’d need this herb to pull off his flash of an idea.  He helped Deaton finish the herb mixture and thanked him as he headed back to the school.  He smirked to himself, wondering how he was going to get Scott to take the herb.  His mind come up with plan after plan, but nothing seemed to fit the bill.  Sighing to himself he vowed to take the first opening he saw and to run with it.  Rushing back to school he looked at his watch, he didn’t have long before his next class, hopefully Scott got to the library soon.  He thought about looking up the rune on the bottle but decided he didn’t want to take the time in case Scott saw and asked what that rune meant to Deaton or someone else.   
  
Yo, Liam, my man, you got the herbs?” Scott smiled as he walked into the library.   
  
Yeah, yeah I have them.” Liam handed Scott the bottle and parted ways, saying his excuse of class and needing to run.  He stopped just stepping out of the library when he heard Scott’s voice again.   
  
Huh, I wonder why Deaton used one of the ones that’s marked with a rune, I’ll have to ask him later.” Liam felt his blood run cold, he’d given Scott the wrong bottle… he checked his pocket and sighed, he turned around, trying to decide how best to handle this.  Why would he have two bottles in his pocket…   
  
Uh Scott.” Liam looked up just as Scott uncorked the bottle and sniffed a large nose full of the herb.  He turned when he heard his name, his eyes on Liam, as they went glassy and blank for a bit, a small smile spreading across Scott’s face as he watched the Beta come back towards him.   
  
H-hi… Liam…” Scott’s eyes were looking like they normally did but his voice sounded different and he seemed to have that love drunk look Liam had seen him wear when he looked at Kira.   
  
Scott are you okay?” Liam hoped he hadn’t broken him.   
  
I’m never been better….” Scott’s hand came down and stroked along Liam’s bare arm, the brief kiss of their skin together electric and charged with a look of wanting in Scott’s eyes.   
  
Scott, how do you feel… about me?” Liam bit his lip hoping this had worked.   
  
Well I’ve always been kind of fond of you, my first beta, the first person I used the bite on… but I kind have been wondering what your dick tastes like the last few minutes.” Scott’s eyes drifted from Liam’s face down his body to the teen’s already hardening cock.  Scott gave a small smirk.  “I mean...it’s not like I haven’t thought about your cock before… I’ve seen your cock before.  That night I tackled you to the ground during the full moon I had my hand on your cock at one point.” Scott murmured, fondly.  “And then there’s all the times you’ve had a boner in the last month alone… I mean… I was flattered, and wasn’t going to say anything… but… damn.” Scott’s hand drifted lower off of Liam’s hand to his hip, pulling him closer.  “And I just… it’s all I can think about.” Scott moved his hand over to cup Liam’s growing erection.  “Can I suck on it Liam?” Scott’s eyes seemed to take on an almost hunger as he begged to put his lips around Liam’s cock.   
  
I… uh…” Liam’s voice hitched as Scott massaged his crotch, feeling him up and making his cock harder.  “I suppose.  But you’d better be quick I don’t want to be caught.”   
  
I’ll be quick….” Scott was already on his knees, his hands working Liam’s zipper down till Scott was presented with Liam’s boxer covered tent.  He licked his lips and looked up at Liam, a smile on his face as he pulled Liam from the fly of the boxers and leaned in close.  “My first cock….” Liam’s jaw fell open as Scott took the head of him into his mouth, his warm velvety mouth engulfing the swollen knob end of his raging hard on before he felt that wicked tongue begin to swirl around the head.  He wasn’t going to have to worry about Scott taking too long to get him off.  Fuck he was just aiming for not embarrassingly fast with his first orgasm from his first blow job.  Scott started moaning around Liam’s cock head as he jerked off the rest of Liam’s cock.  Taking a little bit more of the beta’s dick into his mouth as he went.  He was a little over half way down when Liam felt Scott’s hand on his balls, gently tugging on them while he started trying to talk around Liam’s dick.  He wasn’t sure what he was saying, but all he knew was a white washed pleasure as he came in Scott’s mouth, emptying himself into the mouth he’d been thinking about earlier.  He shuddered as he had to push Scott off of him, the boy’s sucking mouth too much for his over sensitized dick as he pulled out of Scott’s mouth.   
  
Fuck…” Liam panted.   
  
That was great.” Scott’s eyes seemed brighter, and he seemed to be all smiles just now.   
  
Scott.. why did you sniff the herbs?”   
  
Oh everyone who’s doing the spell has to take a hit from the bottle.” Liam paused for a moment.   
  
Scott take a second sniff from the bottle.” Scott nodded his head and pulled it out of his pocket and gave another big sniff, his eyes going glossy again for a moment.  And Liam used that moment to pull his pants up and get redressed more fully before someone came in and found him with the Lacrosse captain and his cock out.  He waited as Scott came back to himself, a lot slower this time.  “Scott give me the bottle.”   
  
Okay, hey Liam, you want this back?” Scott offered the bottle, his voice a little hazy.   
  
Yes I do.” Liam reached out and took the bottle and put it in his other pocket, “Now take a hit of this and make sure you give this to everyone else, and no telling them about that first bottle, that’s just between you and me.”   
  
Okay.” Scott nodded.  “When can I suck your dick again?”   
  
After practice.” Liam gave it a little thought.  “Scott, are you hard?”   
  
Yeah.” Scott nodded.   
  
Take it out.”   
  
Okay.” Scott undid his jeans and quickly fished his own hard cock out of his boxer briefs and let the long hard pillar of cock meat stick straight out of his jeans.   
  
Scott… you don’t like your underwear do you?”   
  
I… I don’t know.” Scott’s voice wavered.   
  
Because I’ve always thought you’d look better without them on.”   
  
Oh…..” Scott’s voice seemed to be thick for a moment.  “Maybe I would look better without them….”   
  
Scott, why don’t you go ahead and take them off… and you can just… give them to me.” Scott nodded to Liam’s suggestion, and quickly took his jeans and shoes off.  Laying them on the nearest table as he pulled his boxer briefs down, his hard cock sliding back through the fly as he pulled them off, and bent over to get them off his feet before handing them out to Liam who took them.   
  
Do I look better?” Scott asked feeling kind of self conscious.   
  
Much, try it with your pants back on.” Liam grinned looking Scott’s half naked body over before Scott bent, showing him that luscious bare ass and put his jeans back on.  Once he was redressed, Scott’s large hard cock was very clear in his jeans.  “Perfect.  Now don’t you cum or stop being hard all day.  I want you to think about my dick in your mouth and think about it going other places.” Scott gave a very determined nod to this before he picked up the second bottle off of the table where Liam had put it and took a hit off of it.  He didn’t seem to have any effect.  “How do you feel?”   
  
Like I’d love to have your cock in my mouth again.” Scott gave a goofy grin.   
  
Good.” Liam smirked.  “Enjoy class. And remember, no cumming till I tell you.”   
  
Okay.” Scott nodded resolutely to this command and gathered his stuff and headed off to class, his swollen rod giving a lurch as he watched Liam going down the hall, his mind flashing back to Liam’s dick in his mouth.

  
  


***

  
  


Liam felt jittery as he sat through his classes for the rest of the day.  He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel.  He’d drugged Scott, forced him to bend to his will, and now he’d gotten to fuck Scott’s mouth.  He reached down and adjusted himself, knowing full well that any lingering doubts he had about this being what he wanted, were going up in smoke as his body longed to get back inside Scott’s body.   His mind drifted to thoughts of Scott’s naked body.  He sat through the rest of his classes and anxiously made his way to his locker where Scott was waiting for him.  Scott gave a needy whimper as he looked at Liam.  Liam smirked, he could see the thick basket in Scott’s jeans, Scott looked down to where Liam was staring as he came closer and grabbed himself through the denim material.   
  
Still hard for me I take it?” Liam gestured down.   
  
Yeah… I… couldn’t help but play with myself.  My balls ache with needing to cum.” Scott grinned.   
  
When’s the last time you came?”   
  
It’s been a few days… I’ve kind of been a little busy as of late.  But for some reason I’m so fucking horny….” Scott whimpered.   
  
You’ll get to cum Scott.  Just as soon as my dick gets into your tight ass.” Laim leered at him.   
  
You mean it?” Scott whined, his body leaning in against Liam’s as he rubbed his hard cock against his beta.   
  
Yep.  I mean it.  All you have to do is get through this spell, cancel your plans, and pick me up and take me home and I’ll fuck your brains out.” Liam smirked at the way Scott seemed to vibrate with need.  Liam spotted the others coming down the hall.  “Act like you normally would, and take charge of this situation with the others, don’t mention anything I’ve told you not to, and no talking about this.  We’ll deal with your needs and mine after the spell.”   
  
Okay” Scott nodded turning towards his back, his eyes bright and as normal as they ever were for Scott, Theo and Stiles followed by Malia and Lydia in tow.  They greeted each other and Scott brought up going to a place where they could finish the spell.  Passing the herbs to everyone, who quickly took a hit off of it.  Liam was the last to take a hit off the herbs that Deaton had mixed up and handed the bottle back to Scott who put it in his pocket.  “So where do we need to set this up at?” He turned to Stiles and Lydia.   
  
We need to defend while Stiles draws the symbol and pours his part of the spell, then there’s some reading on your partn.” Lydia held up a small scrap of paper with a few words on it.   
  
And all I have to do is read this, and it’ll be done?” Scott looked up over the paper, disbelief at anything being this simple was plainly written all across his face.   
  
With any luck this spell should keep anyone who is human who the Dread Doctors have fucked with from entering the school grounds.  We’ll have to repeat the process in other places in a few days.” Stiles sighed.   
  
Why, wouldn’t it make more sense to fortify every place at once?”   
  
Derek, Parish, our parents, and Deaton are doing the hospital.  It’s going to drain everyone who had anything to do with the spell.” Stiles sighed.   
  
Meaning what exactly?  What do you mean by drained?” Scott frowned.   
  
Meaning I’m crashing in my bed as soon as we finish the spell because as the human in the group, I’m going to be hit the hardest and I’ll probably sleep 18 hours.  We’re already setting up to call in sick tomorrow.  No school for us.  But after that we’ll be back to normal.”   
  
Fuck, a whole day?” Scott’s shoulders dropped down.   
  
We’ll protect the other kids at least.” Lydia piped in.   
  
I suppose.  It’s worth it.  Let’s get going.” Scott motioned for everyone to head out to where they needed to set up.   
  
What are we going to need to defend Stiles from?” Liam asked quietly as they walked out together.   
  
The Dread Doctors aren’t going to let us fuck with their plans lightly.  I’m picturing a LOT of messing with our minds and probably a lot of us writhing in pain rather than actually doing any spells.  That’s why we have a secret weapon.”   
  
Secret weapon?” Liam frowned.   
  
Mason’s on hurt the sups.” Scott said over his shoulder.   
  
So anyone who gets stuck in a vision….”   
  
He’ll get us out of it and we’ll be back in the fight faster.”   
  
But what stops them from hurting him?” Liam gave a worried look around the campus with a weary eye.   
  
I spent my free period with Stiles and Danny in the school’s metal shop.  We built a suit that should make Mason practically invisible to their emf and their attacks in general.  But we haven’t had much luck testing it.  All we know is when he had it on and we turned it on, it gave us a migraine to try to look at him for too long.” Lydia turned and looked at Liam.   
  
We’ll that’s something, right?” Liam bit his lip.   
  
It’s the best we can hope for right now at any rate.” Scott commented.  “Okay, Stiles, you start getting the symbol drawn, the rest of us will be in flanking positions.” They nodded as a group and got into position.  Stiles pulled out the rowan wood bat he’d gotten made in the last few months, carved with various runes, soaked in wolf's bane, inlaid with silver, mistletoe, and a variety of other substances that would either harm or defend against anything supernatural.  He’d also had it blessed by every minister in town.  They’d looked at him a little funny when he brought it in for blessing, asking it to be blessed against anything evil touching it.  It hadn’t escaped his notice that Theo hadn’t once tried to pick it up.  Granted, it wasn’t a weapon a werewolf could even touch, but the others had all tried.  Theo had avoided it like it was diseased and he might catch something.  Liam wondered what Stiles held against the guy, but it made him wonder, since even he’d tried picking it up, and though he’d failed, at least he’d tried.  Shrugging it off, Stiles was halfway done with the circle of runes when they heard the hiss.  They looked up and there were a group of six chimeras approaching them.  Each of them various hybrids of too many unknown creatures to be sure if this would work really.  “Stiles?!” Scott shouted as he engaged a girl who seemed to be supporting a barbed Kanama tail, dodging from the stabbing lunges she made with the tail and keeping her talons away from his face.   
  
Finishing.” Stiles muttered, making sure the symbols were deep enough before Lydia ran over, uncorked a couple of bottles and poured them into various symbols.  Stiles nodded and poured his in next.  Malia stopped fighting a large boy covered in quills long enough to throw her bottles to Liam who nodded and ran as fast and as hard as he could to pour them into the remaining spots.  They were ready.  He took a running slam into the girl Scott was fighting and bowled her over.   
  
The words Scott!” Scott nodded, pulling the paper out of his pocket, looking at them for a bit, while Liam tried to keep the oddly agile female off of Scott, her body making a sound akin to a bone breaking as she began to grow a kind organic metal plates over her body.  “SCOTT!” Liam shouted.   
  
Eshor Nilek Vorsh Tilek Nov!” Scott, shouted, his voice going into a roar as his fangs extended as far as they’d go, his eyes turning a burning red as he roared.  Behind him the potions and symbols burst into flames.  A pillar of flames shot up into the air, pillars of water, air, and soil rose as well and began to spin around one another, weaving into a multicolored tapestry of light and noise as they undulated against one another.   
  
Is that it?” Liam stopped screaming as he took the barb right in his shoulder, he pulled on it his eyes glowing golden as he all but dragged her back by her tail.  The multi tipped spiked ball at the end of her tail that made up the barb half in his shoulder, his hands just pass the bulbous tip.  He was in the process of dragging her back when he felt it. A tug of energy deep in his being.  He felt his strength flair, he pulled her tail clean out of her body as he roared his own answering call to what Scott had done moments before, before a wave of misty energy hit him, going through him and causing him to drop her tail, but the rest of her was shoved off of the campus with the wave. which also seemed to be moving the other chimeras off of the campus as well.  They hissed and clawed at the shimmering air and try as they might they couldn’t get through the shielding spell they’d cast.  Stiles was walking with a bit of a limp, he walked over and put his bat in the black blood oozing out of the tail at Liam’s feet.  It sizzled and crackled as it burned away from touching the bat.   
  
At least that part works.” Stiles smirked as he touched the bat to the tail.  It began to dissolve a little bit where he pushed too hard with the bat.  “Okay that’s good.” He pushed it against the bulbous end of the tail and got no reaction.  “Fuck.  Save the tail.  We need to look it up so I can prepare a defense against it.” Stiles glared at the offensive tail before stretching.  “Okay, I’ll see you guys in about 18 hours.  Try not to do something too stupid.  If there is a problem and you need to get my unconscious body to safety, bring me here, I’ve had enough of the hospital for a while.” He muttered as he waved, walking off towards his baby and wondering if he’d have the juice after he woke up to do a version on this spell but on a more mobile setting on his jeep.  He was going home to pass out for the next day and hope that they wouldn’t need to fight the now pissed off Dread Doctors before he woke up again.   
  
I’m going to head too.” Theo shrugged, his shoulders already sagging as he walked, almost staggering off the grounds.   
  
I’m going to give Liam a ride home and then I’ll curl up in my own bed.” Scott announced as he walked up to Liam who nodded and they waved to everyone else who said their goodbyes.  Each keeping an eye on where the chimeras had taken off after their apparent set back.  Part of them wanted to save them, but the other part wanted to just accept that they’d probably condemned all of those chimeras to death for failing.  Once the others were out of earshot, so that even his wolven hearing couldn’t pick up their heart beats, Liam leaned into Scott and put his hand down the back of Scott’s jeans squeezing his ass.   
  
I love that you’re so open and ready for me.” Liam smirked, his hand moving to the cleft between Scott’s juicy ass cheeks till he was toying with the boy’s wanton hole.  “But for now let’s get you back to my house and get you out of those fucking clothes so we can get to fucking.” Liam leaned in and sucked on Scott’s ear before nibbling on it.   
  
Okay.” Scott got his goofy smile on his face, his lopsided grin full of love and lust and Liam just smirked back, his mind picturing that mouth around his cock earlier.  They walked to Scott’s bike, Scott bent over to get the helmets off of where he kept them when he felt Liam’s hand on his ass.   
  
Hang on.  I have an idea.” Liam smirked as he extended his claws and tore a hole down the seam of Scott’s jean so that he’d be the only one to see the tear from where he’d be sitting on the pike.  “Where is it….” Liam started rummaging around in his back, till he found the bottle of lube he kept hidden in there so that if he needed to jerk off at school he was prepared.  He squirted some on his fingers and smirked as Scott stayed bent over the bike.  His.ass so willing and inviting that Liam worked two fingers into the cherry pucker and began to work them around, making Scott whimper and back up against his hand.  “Let’s get on the bike Scott.”   
  
O-okay….” Scott whimpered as he sat down, the angle wasn’t perfect but it forced Liam’s fingers right against Scott’s prostate.  Scott squirmed, his jeans uncomfortably tight now as his cock throbbed and dripped precum, staining the front of his jeans.   
  
You’re not going to cum, you’re going to drive me perfectly fine to my house.  And once there, you’re going to go to my room and strip off your cloths and you’ll wait on my bed for me to fuck you.” Liam ordered, his fingers making short work of any lingering defenses Scott might still have.  Liam got onto the bike as best he could and put his helmet on, with a little help from Scott.  They took off and Scott had to concentrate on driving, trying to ignore the fact that a third finger was sliding into him while he drove.  He was panting hard, and he wanted so bad to take his cock out and jerk off, just to cum and relieve the pressure in his balls.  But Liam had told him he couldn’t cum yet.  He might have run a few red lights hoping to get to the part where there was a dick in his ass sooner then let the vibrations of sitting idle at a stop light torture him all the more.  They reached Liam’s house and Liam leaned in close, nibbling on Scott’s ear.  “Good boy Scott.” Liam cooed, before pulling his fingers out of Scott’s ass and wiping them on Scott’s jeans.  “Now get up in my room.” Liam pointed, Scott nodded and walked into the house, his lube slicked hole winking at Liam as he went.  Liam smirked to himself.  It was about to happen.  It was going to happen…. he’d never thought that they’d be here.  Let alone that he’d have this kind of control.  He collected his things and walked into his house, sniffing the arousal that had wafted off of Scott in sheets of smell that lingered throughout the house.   
  


Walking up to his bedroom Liam opened the door to find Scott, bare ass naked, kneeling on the center of his bed, his ass pointed at the door so that when Liam opened it the first thing he saw was the needy hole and Scott’s hard cock drooling all over Liam’s bed.  He’d have to change the sheets but it’d be worth it.  He smirked as he walked up to Scott and spanked him, relishing in the texture of Scott’s warm ass, the sound of flesh smacking flesh, and the jiggle of his firm but ample ass after the hit.  He wondered about torturing Scott a little bit more before diving in, but he wanted this too much himself.  He took off his own clothes, sliding the lube out to where he could lubricate his own long hard cock before he checked if Scott was still loose enough and slick enough for this.  Scott’s hole was like warm velvety butter around his fingers.  Scott was ready.  Liam bit his lip and smirked as he aimed his cock at Scott’s ass and as slowly as he could sank into the hilt in one long slow steady stroke till he bottomed out in Scott and stayed there to let Scott have a moment to get used to it.  Liam assumed that with werewolf healing every time would feel like the first time.  He could only imagine how he was going to enjoy that little idea later.    
  


For now there was the pleasure at hand, an ample ass to plunger as he fucked himself into the place he’d been obsessing over for ages now.  He pulled back sharply and slammed back home in one quick brutal pace, fucking Scott who started begging for it, moaning like a bitch in heat as Liam bred his tight virgin ass.  He smirked to himself that he was the first one in this tight wet heat and knew he wanted to be the only one.  A plan started forming on the edge of his mind, beat back by the white hot need to blow his load into the clenching hole swallowing his hard pole just now.  Liam let his mind go blank as the animal part of his mind took to the task of breeding the hole he was in, taking his pleasure and providing enough that he felt Scott shudder under him.  Absently he was aware that Scott’s hole got tighter around him, milking him, trying to get him to blow his own load as Scott unloaded all over Liam’s bed.  Liam was delirious with power and became aware slowly of a litany of filthy words being uttered, for a moment he thought Scott was talking dirty to him, but he realized it was himself talking.   
  
God damn Scott, fuck such a tight fucking hole.  I want this fucking thing open to me all the time… all the fucking time.  Fuck, I’m going to fucking wear you like a jock strap.” Liam felt the pull in his belly, the pooled heat spreading across his groin as he unloaded into Scott’s sweet ass, unable to hold back anymore as he realized what he was saying, how he was talking to Scott.  Fuck, he all but roared as he gripped Scott’s hips, his claws on the verge of popping out too as his eyes turned golden and his fangs extended.  He had never felt as in control of his life as he did atop of Scott, balls deep in his alpha and emptying himself into the alpha.  Liam pulled them over to their sides, laying them down so that they were off the wet spot he’d been fucking Scott against, and cuddled a little bit, unable to stand the idea of pulling out.  In that afterglow he started thinking.  There was no way he could have an endless supply of the herb to dope Scott up, and he wasn’t even sure if it’d last very long.  One hit sounded like it might last a few days at most, two hits might buy him a couple days maybe a week, but then what?  He didn’t want to ever give this up.  EVER.  He looked down at Scott who was half in and half out of consciousness, sliding in and out of an evening out rhythm as his body calmed down.  He drank in the debatched look of Scott’s body and let a plan take flight in his mind, trying to think this through so that he got the wording right.   
  
Scott?”   
  
Yeah?” Scott turned to look at him.   
  
Scott I want you to enter a deep hypnotic state now.  Lay down and go deep into that state.” Scott’s eyes got unfocused as his mind went utterly black.  His breathing even and stable.  “I know the herb is going to wear off and you won’t be under its effects.  So for the rest of your life I want you to follow these rules.  Everything we do, every decision I make, was your idea.  You’ll take my orders, commands, and hints in and believe that it was your idea, and you will act on those suggestions of your own accord, with no need to comment on them or justify them.” Scott didn’t react.  “You’re a bottom Scott, you like taking cock into your throat and ass.  You want me.  You want me to fuck you and use you.  And you want to look hot and make yourself available to me for my use and enjoyment.” Liam kept a steady eye on Scott.  “You will switch to only wearing jocks as underwear from now on.  I want your ass at the ready.  You’re going to make sure your ass is lubed and ready for me at a moment’s notice.  So you’re going to start exploring your ass when you masturbate.  And you’re going to discover that you can’t cum unless I give you permission to cum, do you understand that, only if I tell you you can cum.  And you’re always going to be horny.” Liam watched as Scott’s cock filled out and got hard again.  He smirked.  “You need to beg me to give you permission to masturbate.  And you know you can’t have permission unless you’ve earned it.” He chuckled, knowing he was using Scott’s own honest nature against him.  “I want you to start wearing more revealing clothing.  That flatters your body better.  And you’re going to go a size or two too small on that jock, because I want you to make an obscene bulge in it when you’re in the locker room.” Liam felt his own cock hardening again at the thought of the things he would make Scott do.  “And whenever I put you into this state, you won’t consciously remember what I’ve ordered you to do, you’ll simply obey and find yourself enjoying it.” He thought back on everything he’d said and wondered if he’d covered all his basis.  “And you’re not allowed to want to hurt me or anything for anything I do because you want everything we’re going to do together, you want it down to your core.” He nodded to himself before making Scott wake up.   
  
Hey.” Scott grinned, his eyes clear and full of happiness.   
  
Did you enjoy that?”   
  
Yeah.” Scott gave a sly blush before leaning in and kissing Liam.  “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” He made no attempt to cover himself as he lay there.  “I never realized just how much I wanted you to fuck me.” Scott pondered.  “But… damn that was hot.” His hand strayed down towards his hard cock but stopped before he could touch it.  He looked up at Liam with a hungry look.   
  
Still horny?” Liam smirked, to which Scott gave a very guilty and dirty nod.  “Are you wanting me to fuck you again?”   
  
Yes.” Scott nodded enthusiastically.  “Can I…. can I jerk off while we…. fuck?” Scott felt himself flush, he wasn’t sure why he’d said that.  But it felt right in a way, to ask permission.   
  
I don’t know, do you think you should?” Liam asked, his eyes intently watching Scott’s while he bit his lip and thought it over.   
  
I could ride you, you know like a cowgirl or something… and… maybe then I’d earn it?” Scott bit his liest to debase himself in front of his master that he might earn the right to touch his own cock.  Liam carded his hand through Scott’s hair, taking a firm grip after a short while.  “Please?” Scott begged, his voice breaking at the wrecked raw broken need he was full of just then, the need to have Liam’s hard cick thrust into his tight once again virgin tight, ass.   
  
Get on my cock.” Liam said with a gruff deep voice as Scott scrambled to get on his cock.  He grabbed Liam’s dick and aimed it straight up as he squatted over his beta and thought about how fucking hot this was.  He looked into Liam’s eyes and nodded once before just sitting down, feeling the burn of Liam invading him so roughly, and groaned with lust as he lifted up almost to the tip and slam fucked his own ass down to the hilt on Liam’s solid cock.  Scott whimpered and moaned as he did it a few more times, his eyes blown wide and black with lust were ringed by the faintest color of crimson as his alpha eyes watched Liam with intent and pride that he was doing this, taking everything his beta had to offer.  He started going faster without being told, wanting to make Liam cum, but also he wanted to touch his own cock.   
  
Liam….” His voice dripping with need and desire.  “Please….” Scott whimpered.   
  
You can touch it Scott.” Liam smirked as Scott’s hand went straight to his own weeping prick, the tip leaking precum like someone had turned on a faucet and he wondered if absently if maybe he should stop Scott from cumming.  He gave it a thought but he decided against it.  He had another idea that he’d just let pop into his head, and he smirked as Scott struggled to keep up his rhythm of fucking himself hot and hard on Liam’s dick as well as play with himself, his body flush with pleasure and a building pressure in his balls.  Scott was too lost in the hazy fog of lust as he gave himself over to what he’d wanted for so long.  He wasn’t sure when he’d realized he wanted Liam in him like this.  But he knew it.  Knew it down to the core of his been deep in his bones.  He wasn’t going to ever stop wanting to ride Liam in the most thrilling of ways he could imagine just now.  He whimpered as the thought of doing this again brought him.  He felt his cock swell in his hand before he shot his load all over Liam’s body.  Soaking the boy in cum, as he milked Liam’s dick for another orgasm.  Liam moaned and laid there, enjoying not having to do anything but enjoy the spoils of his victory.  When they were finally done, and Scott started to move to get off of Liam’s lap, Liam smirked.   
  
Don’t forget to lick up your cum Scott.” Scott felt something in him click, he liked the taste of cum, especially Liam’s cum, why wouldn’t he lick up his own from Liam’s body.  It’d be the perfect way to show Liam how much he cared.  He nodded with a shy smile before he moved and began to lick and suckle his spent seed from the beta’s body.  He worked his way down to where some of it had pooled around Liam’s crotch, before he took Liam in hand, his tender swollen rod still half hard, Liam moaned and grinned when Scott took him in his mouth, milking out a thin watery orgasm out of the tired young werewolf who couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the mouth that was finishing him off.  The mouth he now owned.  Scott cleaned him up and got up and went and got a warm wash cloth and made sure he and Liam were both cleaned as fully as he could before he looked at his cloths.  He’d feel the cold air on his ass on the way home and he’d think about this and probably end up calling to beg to jerk off… he’d have to think of a good reason to get to cum later.  He looked at Liam who just smiled up at him.   
  
I wake up at about 7 for school.” Liam said, and Scott’s mind clicked that maybe he’d be in Liam’s good graces if he made it a point to show up the next day and give Liam a good morning blow job.  The thought already had Scott’s cock more then half hard.  Fuck he hadn’t felt this horny in years.  He nodded to Liam and went to get dressed.  He left heading to the store instead of home, he was tired, and wanted to rest after doing the spell but he had cloths to go buy.  After all he had to look good for his beta didn’t he?  A mental nod to himself and Scott sped down the road, not even noticing how much of Liam’s seed was leaking out of his ass and soaking the seat of his damaged jeans and his bike seat as he headed off towards the nearest department store so he could buy some new jocks.  Maybe he could stop at that store Danny shopped at… they sold some pretty revealing cloths.  And he’d wondered once how he’d look in something made of mesh.  A plan in his mind Scott headed to prepare himself for his new life.


	2. The Longing

Liam grinned, it’d been a little over a day since they’d seen each other, the after effects of the spell making them sleep.  But as he watched Scott pull up to his house to take him to school, he just couldn’t help but to feel himself grin.  Scott was dressed in a form fitting tank top that left little of his muscular chest to the imagination, and a pair of loose basketball shorts that road a little low on his hips, but they showed off the waistband of his jock strap.  Liam motioned for Scott to stand, so he shut off his bike and stood up with a grin of his own, quite proud of his clothing choices because he wanted to show off his body for Liam.  Scott turned around so Liam could get the full effect of how revealing the cloths were.  Between his plump bare ass being framed by the jockstrap and the thin material of the shorts barely covering him to this obscene basket in the front.  Liam didn’t have to even motion for Scott to roll his hips and let the shorts fall down his hips revealing the nearly sinfully tight black jock strap that left absolutely nothing to the imagination about what Scott was packing.  Scott turned again letting Liam look at how well framed his ass was.  He must have gotten a size or two smaller by the way it clung to his body, but it also seemed to almost act like some sort of cock ring on him, as his entire crotch seemed that much bigger in the black material.  Liam smirked, sliding his fingers into Scott’s tight hole, finding it already lubricated.  He liked that Scott was able to think on his own about these things.  Working his fingers into Scott’s ass till he had two thumping into Scott’s prostate enough to make his cock start leaking a steady stream of precum, Liam had Scott pull up his shorts and get back on the bike, never taking his fingers out of Scott’s ass.    
  


They rode in a companionable silence all the way to school that morning, Liam slowly rocking his fingers against Scott’s prostate, milking a larger and larger stain of precum out of Scott’s cock, making his shorts get a larger and larger wet spot on the front.  Scott parked in the back of the school parking lot, his senses hoping that Liam would take this seclusion as an opportunity, and he was rewarded with a chuckle from Liam.  Liam slid his fingers out of Scott’s ass and used some of the lube from his bag to lubricate his hand before putting it down his own jeans to fist his own cock discretely where they sat.  Scott whimpered with need as he smelled the desire rolling off of Liam.  “Show me that ass.” Scott slid his shorts off to give himself more room to move, leaving himself in just the shift and jock strap he positioned himself to let Liam sit on the bike.  Liam pulled his cock out and guided Scott back till he was fully seated on Liam’s swollen rod.  “FUCK.” Scott bit his knuckle trying to keep from moaning louder and getting attention drawn towards them.  He knew that outburst could have draw the attention of the pack if he wasn’t careful.  He started bucking up and down, fucking himself on Liam’s cock, and dissolving into moans of pleasure and need as he rode his beta.  Scott thought about how much he wanted to jerk off, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to chance it being that naked out here.    
  


Neither really noticed the black wolf sitting under one of the nearby trucks watching with a tilted head as they fucked out in the open like this.  Scott lulled his head to the side, whimpering and begging, his mouth a steady stream of obscene and vulgar statements of lust broken up by expletives as Liam pinched and tugged on his nipples, smacked his rolling ass as he rode his cock, and fondled the pouch of his jock strap.  Scott was getting more and more worked up by the second, and all it took was Liam pulling him out of the jock strap for a moment, and he was spewing his own seed across the front of his bike as Liam painted his insides with his cum.  Slowly they came down from their orgasmic high, parting and redressing, neither noticing the black wolf was now gone.  They said their goodbyes and made plans to meet up later in the day.  They walked off as Theo stood there naked, his own hard cock standing straight out from his body.  He figured Scott for straight, but damn, this would have to factor into his plans.  And fuck if that wasn’t hot.  He wondered if Scott was just a bottom or what was going on.  Deciding how he was going to bring this up to try to corner Scott on this, he took his own cock in hand and jerked off, cumming all over the pavement before opening his truck and getting dressed in as few layers as he could.  You just never knew when you’d have to transform into a wolf at a moment’s notice.    
  


His opening didn’t come till after lunch.  If Stiles wasn’t plastered to Scott’s side in an annoying loyal best friend way, then Scott was vanishing off to have sex again with Liam.  Theo hid in the shadows this time and watched as Scott blew the beta, before they 69’ed in the deserted classroom.  His jeans uncomfortably tight as his own cock hardened again.  Spying on the pair of them was getting to be a hazard to his crotch.  He wondered if he’d have rubbed himself raw by now if it weren’t for werewolf healing.  Smirking he waited till Scott, who’s face was covered in cum, kissed Liam and ducked out to go clean up in the locker room before ducking out silently to start the next phase of his plan.  He was standing behind Scott who was washing his face in the sinks in the locker room when he finally spoke.   
  
You’d be better off showering.  I mean, how the others don’t smell the cum on you is beyond me.  Or are they being polite not mentioning that you smell so strongly of Liam around your face and ass?” Theo leaned against the lockers and gave a friendly smile as Scott wheeled around and blushed furiously, stammering and trying to come up with excuses.  “Scott, it’s okay.  You like Liam.  Liam likes you.  I’m not judgy.  But I mean… can you imagine if Stiles had walked in on that little scene out in the parking lot, or hell the one in the classroom?” He shook his head.  “I mean I get it.  You don’t want anyone to know.  But you’re going to have to try harder to keep it a secret.” He grinned at how Scott nodded, they were quiet for a moment before he gestured towards the showers.  “Better shower fast.” Theo smiled, his smirk on the inside would have given away the game.   
  
Right.” Scott blushed before stripping, showing his sinfully tight cloths to Theo before handing them over and asking him to hold on to them, before he dashed to the shower, his semi hard cock leading the way.  Theo couldn’t believe how easy this was going to be.  He smirked as he waited a few seconds and shucked his clothes, making sure to put Scott’s next to the door to the locker room in such a way that it looked like he couldn't wait to get naked.   That way he could spin this that Scott had wanted to get to what they were about to do as soon as possible if they were caught.  He smirked and took his own cloths off by the shower before ducking in and looking at the juicy ass of Scott’s before he turned around and was washing his hair, eyes closed and his cock half hard again and pointed out at the room.  Theo mentally chided Scott for being too damn easy before sliding into the shower and swallowing Scott’s cock in one go.  Scott yelped and jumped back against the shower wall.  “What are you doing?”   
  
Helping take some of Liam’s scent off of you.” Theo said as he nuzzled into Scott’s crotch.   
  
Theo… no...I….” Scott whimpered.   
  
Just relax Scott, there’s nothing wrong with a little help from a friend.  I mean… I’m sure you and Stiles did something like this when you were younger…” He was mentally crowing at the way Scott blushed and looked away, he’d always pegged them as the experimenting type.  His hand around Scott’s cock as he stroked and toyed.  “And you’ve not told Liam about that have you?” Scott shook his head.  “See nothing wrong with having a secret.  Besides, we’re just friends helping each other out.”   
  
Each other?” Scott looked confused, but Theo stood up and his cock at full mast, he put himself into Scott’s hand and started jerking Scott off as he kissed him.  Distracting the alpha as he listened to the sound of the next gym class worth of boys filing in.  He heard the tell tale sounds of Liam and Mason talking.  Oh this was too damn easy.  He pushed Scott down till he was eye level with Theo’s cock, and Scott opened his mouth and took Theo into his mouth.  Theo let out a groan and started talking dirty.  Just loud enough to cut off all the conversation from the incoming class.  He could smell the other teens going from shocked, confused, and outraged to being aroused, and needing to see who was making those noises.  He tracked the sound of heartbeats and footsteps till he was aware of his audience watching him as he fucked Scott’s face.   
  
Fuck… Scott…” Theo whined.  “You have to stop… what if someone walks in… I… I’ve never… I… Scott…. SCOTT…” He moaned as he shot his load in Scott’s mouth, pulling out and panting, then finally acting like he noticed the entire Sophomore gym class’ worth of boys watching him nut in Scott’s mouth, he blushed and hurried out, gathering up his clothes and dressing, smirking as soon as they couldn’t see his face.  Oh that was perfect.  Leaving Scott naked, exposed, and last he looked, in the middle of jerking off with Liam catching them.  Oh he was going to have to strike fast and get into Liam’s pants to help take away that connection from Scott.  Maybe he’d get to fuck Scott later when Liam broke up with him over being a slut.  He pictured having the alpha bent over his desk at home and the dirty things he’d do to the alpha, to break and humiliate him before he ultimately took the entire pack from Scott leaving him a broken Omega who would do whatever scraps that Theo dained to offer him.  He’d have to do a little research on his free period if he wanted to play the perfect submissive to get Liam’s attention.  He’d never been really good at being a submissive, but if that’s what this called for, he was sure he could get used to the idea of sucking Liam off, maybe even taking his cock.   
  


***    
  


Theo found himself sitting in the back of the school’s library streaming through submissive gay porn, finding himself getting progressively hornier, he liked watching guys submit, and he was learning what he liked, but also what he could do to maybe get in Liam’s pants.  He was watching a particular one where the needy little sub was getting milked long after he’d cum while his arms were bound behind his back, rubbing himself through his jeans as he thought about how fucking hot it’d be to do that to Scott or Liam later… for now he had to think of letting Liam maybe do something like that to him.  He paused as he heard Stiles walk into the library, his entire body radiating anger and seething rage as he stalked towards Theo.   
  
Hey St-”   
  
YOU RAT BASTARD!” He punched Theo in the face.  “He’s my god damn best friend and you treated him like a cheap fuck toy, you mother fucking piece of shit.” He kicked Theo, which actually hurt, Theo looked down at the black rimmed shoes and frowned.   
  
Ow.” Theo could feel the bruise healing but felt a little take aback that there had been a bruise.   
  
I was hoping that would work.” Stiles smirked a little, which despite everything he was trying, unnerved Theo more than it should have.  “I wanted a way to get even with werewolves and supernaturals.  Embedded mountain ash, silver, rosemary, copper, iron, mistletoe, and a few other odds and ends into the edge of my shoes.  Makes it a little more impactful when I get mad enough to kick.” Stiles slammed another kick into Theo’s shoulder, to a howl from the other wolf.  “Now you stay the FUCK away from my best friend you little shit.” He walked off, feeling better for striking back.  Theo lay there letting his wounds heal, wondering if he should tell anyone that Stiles had weaponized his feet against the supernatural.  They’d probably know the second they pissed him off enough.  He rubbed at his aching shoulder and glared after the scrawny teen’s last position before closing out his phone’s browser.  He needed to see if he could play this off to Liam to maybe get in his pants.  He smirked, oh that would be perfect, ‘I’m sorry Liam, I didn’t know… I mean I thought Scott told you that we’d been fucking since I got back… he really is just a big slutty whore who’ll let anyone into his hole for just about any reason.’ He was going to have to fight to sound like he was sorry that he’d fucked Scott in front of Liam.  It wasn’t that hard to look sorry, a little drop of the shoulders, a slip of the head, a downward cast of the eyes.  It was so easy to fake that he’d done it almost on reflex when caught doing anything these days.  But to be ‘sorry’ for this was going to be a bit of a challenge because that fucking ass had been perfect.  Well bred, dripping with cum, and he’d enjoyed taking Scott down a peg by turning him into a fucking post in front of so many people.   
  


Theo let himself picture the things he’d do to the pack, the twists and turns he’d take and the way he’d dominate them all.  He was still smirking when he caught sight of Liam and Scott, Scott trailing behind him gesturing and begging, and Liam having none of it.  He smirked harder.  These two were just too damn easy to mess with.  Yep, he was going to enjoy the hell out of breaking them.  He schooled his features as he walked up and looked at Scott and Liam.   
  
I didn’t realize you two were dating now… I’d never have been having sex with Scott if I’d known.”   
  
But you knew!” Scott cried.   
  
Scott, did you never told me you and Liam were together.”   
  
Well.. yeah… but…”   
  
And you never said we should stop.” Theo looked dejected.   
  
I… I thought I…” Scott blushed before stammering and running off.   
  
I want you to know how sorry I am Liam, I’d never have done anything with him if I thought you two were together at all.” Theo held his body in a submissive stance, looking down and swallowing hard.   
  
You’d better be ready to take his place.  You cost me a submissive.” Liam glared at him.  “What all are you wearing?”   
  
Just these jeans, this shirt, my socks and shoes.” Theo tried to make his face flush slightly.   
  
Follow me.” Liam walked him to the locker room and over to Liam’s locker where he opened it.  “Strip.” Theo managed a full blush before taking his clothes off, doing it slow as he teased Liam, trying to show off his body, hoping to hook the little beta all the harder.  It’d make turning the tables on him all the sweeter later on.  And what did he care if he stood there naked in the locker room showing off his body to this beta.  It took a lot to try to keep the cocky grin on his face but he just managed.   
  
Whatever you say.” Theo managed a small smile.  Liam raised an eyebrow as he looked at Theo, not even bothering to look down.  Just staring the would be alpha down before rolling his eyes and looking into his locker and pulling a jockstrap out.  He threw it at Theo, a bit of dust throwing off, showing it’d sat in that locker a while.  It looked clean enough.  “You want me to put this on?”   
  
Yes.” Liam said simply as he crossed his arms and waited.  Theo looked at the beta and then at the jockstrap and shook more of the dust off of it, catching a scent, a vague scent that he should know.  Like he’d smelled it before.  His eyes went unfocused but he felt himself compelled to take another hit of the smell to try to place it.  He felt something slide away inside his head as he stood there naked holding the jockstrap looking at Liam with a kind of vacant look of need or maybe he needed just to be told what was going on.  He felt things he’d kept locked behind iron walls in his head seem to turn into ephemeral vapors that blew away in the face of Liam’s simply standing there.  What had he been thinking?  What… wasn’t there something important… something he was… it was there… wasn’t it?  He looked on Liam with blank eyes in confusion.   
  
About time.  I had to put a lot of the powder into that thing to set this up.” Liam sighed as he sat down.  “You’re a rat bastard for trying to break Scott and I up with your stupid power play, I mean fuck you actually thought Scott was my submissive!” Liam rolled his eyes.  “I am in love with Scott, he’s my lover dumbass.  I’m not his dominate, he’s not my submissive, this isn’t a power trip or a game.  We’re not built like that.” Liam looked at Theo.  “I can’t believe you thought so little of us that you thought you could understand it and then just break it up and turn things like you were trying so hard to do.  I mean, do you really think Scott didn’t tell me everything?” Theo just numbly nodded, not even sure what he was nodding to, but knowing it was the truth.  “You know I think I might be able to love you too.” Liam smiled softly as he looked at Theo, letting himself drink in the not unappealing body he was currently mind fucking.  “But I barely know you.  So start at the beginning and tell me everything you’re lying about and keeping from us, and leave nothing out.”   
  
I was there when my sister died….” Theo’s voice was bleak and empty, devoid of any inflection or tone as he began to tell his entire story, from the moment he told his first lie on to the things he had done at the behest of the Dread Doctors and their insane demands.  Doing things he felt were distasteful at times, if only to get a taste of power so he wouldn’t feel so helpless and alone all the time.  He’d felt so hollow, empty inside, and most of his lies and bravado was nothing more than a cover to lie to himself about that.  And as he stood there completely naked both physically and emotionally, Theo knew in his core that he was being listened to.  He wasn’t sure why that mattered, or why he didn’t feel judged, but when it was all done Liam sat there and nodded.   
  
I kind of figured it was something along that line.  Nothing quite that far of course.  But I mean I’m not a complete idiot.  I knew something was up.  Stiles has had a hate boner for you since you came back.  And it made me suspicious.” Liam leaned back and made a decision right then.  He was going to fix Theo.  He wasn’t sure if the powder would let him do that or not.  But he got the last of his saved bit of powder out of the locker and told Theo to inhale till it was all gone.  On and on he breathed it in till Theo’s eyes went well past glazed into a realm of subspace where he was completely beyond the physical realm.  He heard Liam talking while he was there.  Words, rules, things he should be paying attention to, but the colors that had no names that bled in and out of existence around him seemed so much more important than listening to what he was agreeing to while Liam talked.  Slowly he came out of that deep place somewhere outside his own body as Liam woke him up slowly till he felt he was more grounded and whole then he’d felt in a long time.   
  
I’m sorry… what was I saying?” Theo shook his head, his eyes wolven amber as he tried to remember what was going on here.   
  
It’s not important.” Liam waved the thought away and Theo felt like he should just let it go.  He nodded and pulled the jockstrap on, the tight white material snug over his large hard cock, making an obscene sight as well as a delicious contrast of his all over tan against the crisp white material.  He turned around and let his hands run down his large ample ass before he turned back around to face Liam.   
  
I’m sorry I was such an ass today.” Theo felt his face flush as he looked down, but he felt Liam lift his head back up so he was looking at Liam’s eyes.   
  
I think we can come to an agreement about fixing things.” Liam smiled slightly before ghosting a hand down Theo’s cheek till he pulled him in close to kiss.  “But you really need to apologize to Scott for putting him through that.”   
  
I will.” Theo nodded.  A small part of him wondered why the hell he was feeling like he owed Scott anything, but most of him was already making plans for a heart felt honest apology.  He looked at the spare cloths in Liam’s locker and looked at Liam with a pleading look.  “Do you have anything else I can wear?” He felt his face blush a little.   
  
I think I do.” Liam smiled as he pulled out a pair of basketball shorts that he’d outgrown a while back, but he’d kept because he liked to picture Scott wearing something that tight that would show off his glorious ass.  But now with Theo in his thrall as well, maybe he’d have someone else he could dress up at times.  He handed them over and Theo slipped them on with some difficulty, his large cock making itself very known in his tented basket, but his bare exposed ass looked amazing in the tight almost mesh of the jersey material the shorts were made of.  Stretched across his glorious ass, the material looked almost transparent.  Liam smirked as he ran his hand over Theo’s ass squeezing it, Theo blushed feeling instantly more aroused as Liam felt his ass up.   
  
I’m getting hard.” Theo blushed as he said that aloud.  He wasn’t sure why he told Liam that.   
  
Are you now.” Liam smirked.  “Show me.” Theo nodded and hauled his package out of the sinfully tight shorts and showed how the pouch was obscenely tented out from his body.  “Seems someone’s got a big cock to go with his big ass.” Liam smiled as Theo nodded along with him, not even really aware that he was doing it.  His eyes seemed to glaze over as he slowly ran his hand up and down his package making his problem all the more pronounced.  It was like a half remembered dream as he began to run his fingers up his abs and pinch his nipples while still stroking his package.   
  
I’ve always wanted to eat someone out….” Theo felt his face go beat red at uttering that phrase.   
  
Oh, is that what you want.” Liam raised an eyebrow as Theo gave a nod, he’d never really thought about it before but suddenly it was all he could think about, spreading someone’s ass cheeks and devouring their juicy hole, fuck he wanted it so bad, he could practically taste it on his tongue, and his own hole quivered at the need to be eaten out.  God he didn’t care what it took, he’d sell his soul and mortgage his entire body if someone would eat his hole.  He didn’t even realize he’d been speaking aloud.  “Shh, shhh.  It’s okay. “Liam stroked Theo’s cheek.  “You’ll get your hole eaten out if you're a good boy.” He smiled as he took off his shorts, his own jock framing his luscious ass as he bent over the bench.  “You can practice eating me out.” Theo nodded, licking his lips before he crouched down and took Liam’s ass in his hands.  He kneaded the ample flesh in his hands pulling the glorious mounds apart to expose the tight puckered hole before he dived in.  This tongue giving an experimental lick first, hesitant as if he was almost afraid he’d be yelled at for doing this.  But as he tasted Liam’s flesh for the first time he seemed to get a taste for it, because he soon found himself diving in, directions filtering in from some part of his brain that he didn’t know was there.  Theo couldn’t help but moan and work his tongue and fingers in Liam’s hole, lavishing in the feel of bringing pleasure to Liam.  And what exquisite pleasure it was.  Liam was rocking back and forth on the bench, all but purring in rapturous joy as his tight ass was eaten out by Theo.   
  


Theo had never really thought about how to eat out an ass before, but as he went to it and his eyes glazed over something deep inside him seemed to know what to do, and if the noises Liam was making was any indication, he was clearly enjoying the results of the chimera’s efforts.  All too soon though that glorious ass was pulled from his face and he was told to take Liam’s place on the bench.  He wasn’t sure what to expect, he had a vague sense of wanting it more then he’d wanted anything else in his life, but as the first swipes of Liam’s tongue began to tease his opening, Theo felt his jaw drop and his body clench in pleasure.  Somewhere in there he would later recall someone saying something about him being a good boy and this his reward for taking to it so well, but he wouldn’t have any context for when or what that voice was talking about, let alone who’s it was.  He simply gave himself over to the pleasure coursing through his body as Liam’s nimble tongue did unspeakable things to his nether regions.    
  


Theo couldn’t see Liam or he would have seen the smirk that crossed his face and the desire etched into his features, and maybe, just maybe he could have seen the thoughts written in the gleam in his eyes.  But Theo had no sight line to Liam’s eyes, nor did he have any clue what was about to happen as Liam’s tongue was pulled from his sloppy pucker leaving him exposed, open, and dripping with need.  Before he knew what was happening, he found himself pulled back and suddenly a hot fleshy branding iron of a prong was thrust into the tight confines of his glorious ass making him cry out in pleasure as he struggled to empty himself, the need all he could think about.  But nothing came out.  Only good boys get to cum… he thought to himself.  And I’m not a good boy yet.  He panted, oh how he wanted to cum, it was dominating his every thought as he bounced helplessly up and down on Liam’s cock, taking over for the younger teen who was now laying back enjoying the sweet thrusting of Theo’s ass.  Theo wanted to be a good boy.  He wanted… his face went slack as he tried to think.  What did he want?  He wanted what all good boys wanted.  He wanted to make his top cum.  Oh fuck was that a burning desire in him like he’d never really thought of before this moment.  He redoubled his efforts, doing his best to pound himself farther and farther down Liam’s long rod.  All the while cursing and crying out, almost to the point of cumming himself again but something seemed to staving it off.  Something was missing.  He thought to himself about that, between the all encompassing full feeling when he bottomed out and the almost hollow emptiness he felt on the last hitch of the up stroke, it was all he could do to contain a thought in his own head.  Theo frowned.  He knew he should have a plan.  But… but….. but Liam’s cock felt too good to care about it.   
  
oh fuck…” Theo whined, his voice full of need and desire in a way he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard outside of how Scott talked to Liam out in the parking lot.  Oh fuck he wanted that.  He wanted to be apart of that in a way he could taste.  He needed that.  He needed to know he was forgiven and accepted and… and maybe then he’d be a good boy.  Yes.  That had to be it.   
  
So fucking tight…” Liam let his hands play up the planes of Theo’s body as he worked his lithe fingers down the sculpted muscles to play with the ample and shapely ass.   
  
c-can you e-ever for-forgive me.” Theo panted out, trying to talk as he road Liam’s cock.   
  
I don’t know Theo.  You hurt Scott and me pretty bad…” He reached a hand around to tug on Theo’s nipples getting a slight hiss from the wolf atop his cock.  “Maybe if Scott is willing to forgive you… maybe then.”   
  
I c-can apologize t-to Sc-Scott…” Theo panted out, his voice broken and hitching as he tried his hardest to keep a train of thought going in his mind as he kept his pace unbroken.  Oh fuck did he like this.  His world reduced to the words from Liam’s lips and Liam’s hard cock in his tight ass.  Fuck he hoped this never ended.  But there it was again, the sudden digging feeling like he needed to cum but couldn’t till he was a good boy.  “H-how do i….”   
  
Apologize?” Liam asked, his own breathing coming a little fast now.  “I don’t know Scott, what do you think?” Liam tilted his head back to look at Scott who was standing there while Theo was facing away from him, who turned to look over his shoulder, his face going red at being caught like this.   
  
I think the beta needs to learn his place in the pack.” Scott’s eyes were alpha red as he walked up, shedding his clothing as he went, before he stood before them, in nothing but his now obscenely tented jock.  He cupped himself and smirked at Theo who for his part could do little more than whimper and moan like a whore in heat, oh fuck they were loving this almost as much as he was.  He’d never… never liked this, never thought of this, but fuck… now it was all he could think about, the three of them, together.  Their bodies intertwined as they committed carnal acts of indecency with in the canvas of each other’s flesh.  Oh fuck was that a good idea just now.  Theo felt his head wrenched back as Scott pulled him back into a kiss that seemed to melt something inside his head to where there was only the feeling and the pressure and fuck was this what he was made for?  Was this what the Doctors had put him together for?  To be their fuck toy in this glorious union of flesh and soul?  He didn’t know, and frankly he didn’t care, as he kissed Scott back in what soon became a battle of tongues and teeth before he gave in and let Scott conquer his mouth.  “Are you sorry Theo?”   
  
Yes.” Theo said, his voice a tad hoarse as his throat was bent back with his head to look Scott in the eyes.   
  
And are you willing to prove it?” Scott challenged, making sure Theo didn’t pause once in his pace of fucking himself on Liam’s cock.  Scott raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that clearly said he wasn’t sure if he should ever trust the beta again.  And Theo’s rapid harsh nods didn’t seem to do the job as Scott wrenched his head back a little more.  “I asked you a question pup.” Scott’s voice took on the alpha edge to it.   
  
Yes… fuck… yes I’ll do anything… anything, just let me make it up to you.  I’m so sorry…” Theo whimpered.   
  
No you’re not.” Scott gave a smirk.  “Not even remotely, not yet.” He took a hold of Theo’s shoulders, letting go of his head, and in one swift movement turned the boy while he was still balls deep on Liam’s cock, the beseeching moans of pleasure and torture that seemed to be both at once and coming from both Liam and Theo only served to cover the noise of Scott taking his jock off and as he pushed Theo down, crushing his and Liam’s lips in a deep kiss, Scott roughly shoved two thick fingers into Theo’s tight nearly virgin hole.  Theo howled and bucked as he was stretched beyond his wildest dreams, fuck it burned and he felt the hiss of his body healing already.  But nothing prepared him for when Scott suddenly took one of his downwards thrusts and thrusted up into him, filling him with his entire rod in one swift go, before pulling him back and sitting him flush against both Liam and Scott’s pelvises.  Theo had one crystal clear moment of thinking that this was perfect.  That this… this was what it would take to prove how much he was sorry for being a jerk earlier, that this would be what it took to finally earn the right to cum.  But all of that was washed away as he started spraying his load, Liam’s hand wrapped around his weeping prick as he bounced himself atop the two very large cocks of his lovers.   
  
Oh fuck…” Theo panted, his voice breaking at the burn of the stretch.   
  
Not too much is it pup?” Liam asked, looking Theo right in the eyes, and something in Theo seemed to click into place, moaning like a bitch in heat he began to buck himself up and down wildly on them like a man possessed.  Some where in the back of his mind was a soft comforting voice telling him he was a good boy, and his echoing screams of pleasure heralded his explosive orgasmic release all over Liam’s chest, emptying his bloated balls of any pent up seed as he road his waves of pleasure out on the two large cocks of his lovers.  He limply lay on Liam, letting them fuck themselves into him now that he was too tired to keep up the movements, the sheer pleasure of the orgasm being enough to render him almost unconscious from the power of it all.  He lazily kissed Liam, sloppily making out as the pair in his tight hole worked hard to bring themselves off, bringing a whimper to Theo’s lips as they filled him with their seed.  Scott leaned in and joined in with the kiss as he cuddled with his lovers.  He liked the sound of that in his mind, and he grinned at Theo.   
  
What?” Theo asked, worry filling his voice, as much as he could muster just then.   
  
I can’t wait till you two do this to me.” Scott gave a lopsided grin at them before capturing Theo’s lips.   
  
I think it’s time we get cleaned up.” Liam chuckled as they slowly disentangled themselves from one another, delicately pulling from Theo’s already tightening hole, healing from the ordeal with werewolf speed.  “But first…” He turned to Scott.  “Can’t have him dripping everywhere, now can we.” Scott nodded before kneeling down and eating Theo out, cleaning his tight hole as he devoured the dripping cum.   
  


***    
  


Scott and Theo gradually became aware of standing in a hallway outside the cafeteria, they looked around a little lost, unsure how or exactly when they’d gotten there but their minds stopped really wondering when they noticed Liam.  Both blushed and looked sheepish, not entirely sure why they felt like they had been caught at something.  But they followed him in, before snuggling together, behind him in the lunch line.  One of his hands reached back and they reached forwards to hold it together.  Their fingers interlacing as they held onto his hand.  Liam’s nose caught the scent of rankled rage before he heard Stiles’ voice from across the room.   
  
I can’t believe he had the nerve to show up here.” The barely suppressed anger dripping like liquid poison from the words as they reached the wolf.  Liam sighed, he knew someone was going to be a problem in all of this, he just hadn’t booked on it being Stiles or this soon.  Though to be fair, Liam had expected a great deal of the trouble to come from the loud teen.  And Liam could tell that Scott and Theo were both feeling self conscious about the things that Stiles was saying.  Liam could feel it through his hands and his other senses.  But he kept quiet till they sat down and Stiles was openly glaring at Theo.   
  
What?” Liam blinked at the aggressive teen.   
  
What is he doing here?”   
  
He-” Liam started.   
  
He’s here because Liam and I are dating and we’re both fucking Theo and Theo’s got as much right to be here as anyone else, so if you don’t like if you can fuck off till you get your head out of your fucking ass Stiles.” Scott glared at his best friend.  “He fucked up today and he apologized, have you?” He challenged.  “I mean, seriously, you assaulted him, and threatened him, and you think I’m going to be happy about that?” Scott’s voice sounded more livid the more he spoke.  “So you can either apologize or go somewhere till you’re ready to.” Scott let his eyes go red as he glared at Stiles.  Stiles’ mouth fell open as did most of the pack’s mouths, but Stiles stammered something out that sounded like fine, and got up and left, a trail of shame and anger wafting off of him as he left Scott’s sight.   
  
You didn’t have to do that…” Theo blushed as he looked at the table.

  
“Yes I did.  He needed to know it’s not okay to do shit like that.” Scott leaned in and kissed Theo, before parting and turning to Liam.  Liam gave him and look and Scott leaned in and kissed him, letting Liam take charge in the kiss.  Theo smiled, thinking how lucky he was to be apart of this pairing, letting out a contented sigh as he sat there and watched his lovers making out.


	3. Consuming Desire

Liam slowly roused out of his warm cocoon of sleep as he felt a warm moist delicious feeling between his ample ass cheeks.  He gave a bleary eyed look over his shoulder to see a mess of black hair and a very naked alpha werewolf eating him out for all he was worth.  A very naked beta was sitting beside him, slowly nursing on the alpha’s hard cock.  Liam felt the smile spread across his face as he took in the sight of his lovers waking him up.  He turned over slowly, Scott seemed to get the hint, and quickly followed, keeping his tongue buried in Liam’s ass as he ate him out.  Theo took the hint as well and left Scott’s wet prick for Liam’s swollen and leaking rod.  Taking it into his mouth he began to bob his head in time to Scott’s ministrations  Liam arched his back as Theo took him down his throat till his nose was buried in Liam’s pubes.   
  
“Fuck…” Liam finally broke the spell of their silent treat and said the first word since they’d started their generous loving worship of his flesh.  His back arched as he lay there prone between the dichotomies of their pleasures they were stirring in his body.  He road the line of that wet heat of Theo’s throat and the pillar of squirming flesh that was Scott’s tongue and let his world dwarf down to their sinful mouths and his heated flesh.  He wasn’t sure which would give out first, but with werewolf healing he was betting it was going to be his ability to keep from cuming down Theo’s throat, long before either teen wolf had to stop devouring his body.  And then he felt it, the tight knot of passion uncoiling in his belly before he felt like he poured his soul out of his cock down the slurping throat of the grateful beta he had so totally wrapped around his finger, or should he say his dick?  He gave a wicked smile down at Theo who was still nursing on his still hard cock.   
  
“You two come up with this on your own?” He quirked an eyebrow as he looked at them, his balls draped across the bridge of Scott’s nose as he kept eating Liam out, and the not so innocent twist of a smile Theo managed around the thickness of Liam told him that they’d gotten themselves quite worked up discussing this idea and that’s why he was getting a good morning blow job and rimming before his alarm even came remotely close to ringing itself into a precarious position of possibly being smashed, again, by werewolf strength as he lashed out in his post sleep haze.  But all thought of that was driven from his mind as Scott added a nimble finger into the mix and Liam felt his mind going to that happy hazy place of pleasure that he’d learned they were capable of finding together.   
  
“I love how you look like that when he’s working your hole…” Theo said as he pulled off before giving a filthy lick of Liam’s cock and bobbing his head up and down to polish Liam’s pole.  Liam groaned as he pulled Theo off of him.   
  
“S-scott..” His voice breathy and heavy.  “Get Theo opened up.” Scott nodded, diving in to eat Theo out and reaching out for the lube under the corner of the bed where he knew Liam kept it for times like this.  The strawberry flavored lube dripping down the swell of Theo’s ass as Scott used his fingers and tongue to direct the slickness into a better place in Theo’s tight hole.  He wasn’t sure how much sex Theo had had before he came to them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care so much as wonder if anyone had ever made Theo feel as good as he could.  He felt his own mind drift to a white buzzing place where nothing else existed as his eyes unfocused.  He was aware of words in the buzzing.  Something… he almost… and he shook his head to bring himself back to what he was doing as he ate out Theo with a wild abandonment.  His own needy prick dripping as he slowly humped the edge of Liam’s bed, his weeping cock coating the corner in a healthy amount of precum robbing him of precious friction, but making a sinful slick noise as he went.   
  
“OH FUCK….” Theo whined, his voice high in his throat as he whimpered and tried to not cum from the sheer pleasure of Scott’s tongue.  He wasn’t sure when Scott got so good with his tongue, but fuck, he kind of hoped he could spend the rest of his life naked and spread with Scott’s tongue between his legs or Liam’s cock in his tight ass.  Oh that was a good thought; he felt his cock start leaking at the idea of Liam fucking him.  He squirmed and wriggled as he lay there, before Liam pulled Scott off of him and pulled him to him, lining up and sinking his dick into Theo in one solid go.  Oh how he lived for that tight wet hardness of Liam buried to the hilt, balls deep in him as his ass burned no matter how much Scott worked him loose and slicked him open.   
  
Scott marveled at the sight of them, and he wanted to touch himself, but every time he thought about the slightest of hand movements towards his crotch his mind would go blank and he was vaguely aware he’d forgotten something.  But he eventually got the bent over in front of Theo, presenting his ass for the other wolf.  Soon he felt a hot breath and a warm wet tongue probing at his back entrance, until he was whimpering as Theo ate him out.  Theo’s eyes were blank.  He was aware that Liam was talking but only in the most vague of senses.  He felt like his head was too fuzzy to focus on anything other than tightening his ass around Liam’s cock, and plunging his tongue into Scott’s ass.  He wished he’d be allowed to fuck Scott again, his cock ached for it, but every time he thought about it, he seemed to drift into a place and forget why he’d wanted it so bad.  It didn’t matter.  If Liam kept hitting his prostate he’d soon be having one of the biggest orgasms of his life.  But Liam seemed to sense that and pulled out, pulling Scott to him and starting to fuck Scott, while he reversed them so that Theo was now getting eaten out again by Scott.  On and on he swapped them out until he finally emptied his load in Theo’s ass, leaving both the other wolves hard and horny without tending to their needs yet.   
  
“I think someone needs some special treatment.” Liam laid down, and pointed to Scott.  Scott quickly sat down on Liam’s face, letting Liam eat him out, leaving his still hard cock exposed.  Theo felt his mouth water as his ass clenched, he leaned forward between Liam’s stretched legs and began bobbing his head up and down on his boyfriend’s cock.  Giving eye contact to Scott who seemed to be getting off on watching Theo sucking Liam off while Scott got his ass ate out.  Scott’s throbbing member pointing up, utterly neglected and untouched as he began to quiver.  He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out.  The sheer pleasure and erotic sights he was being treated to seemed to flip switches in him he wasn’t even aware he had.  But he soon was clutching onto the bed on either side of him to hold on as his pelvis began to buck and his cock began to paint the side of Theo’s face with cum.   Scott trembled as Liam held him through the last of his orgasm and stroked his sides as the aftershocks of pleasure rocked his system, his pelvis still thrusting slightly if erratically, trying to pump out just one more blast of cum before he was lost in the feel of it and needed to move off to lay beside Liam for a little bit.  Scott knew his wolf healing would allow him to recover faster than he normally would have but all of his skin seemed to be on overdrive as he reached out and ran a hand down Liam’s abs, shivering at the contact.   
  
“You’re next.” Liam smirked as Theo blushed, his face a picture of innocence and lust as he moved to take Scott’s vacated place atop Liam’s face, letting himself be worked over by the skillful tongue of his boyfriend.  Oh he loved to let go like this, why hadn’t he ever done this before… he tried to think back, tried to think about his past, where he came from why he was here… but the harder he tried to grasp it the more he seemed to vanish into a mental fog, leaving him open and exposed as his body gave into the pleasures that Liam was giving him while his mind was empty and blank.  He came to, shuddering as Scott rubbed his face against his aching prick, Theo’s cum coating the side of his face, and without any direction they both moved down to make out around Liam’s now weeping prick, taking him between their exposed mouths and bringing him off once again.   
  


***

  
  
Liam was starting to wonder if maybe he’d made the pair of them entirely too horny, unleashing their desires and lusts till it spilled forth into unexpected and naughty ways in their everyday life.  Even more so now that they were headed back to school.  He smiled as he thought about how they’d wanted to make out between classes today, the pair of them looking like someone had kicked their puppies when he’d had to tell them they could come to all his classes and they did have to go to their own.  He’d watched them holding hands as they walked down the hall towards the classes they had together but without him.  He wasn’t sure what they’d do next, but the way they had spent their last time walking away looking back at him and then sharing a glance between the pair of them that made his crotch feel tight as he watched them go down the hall, their large asses snuggly fit into their jeans.  And as he waited at his locker looking down the hall unable to hear either of them or see them, he was starting to wonder if maybe they’d done something or set up something and he was going to regret doing everything.  He was walking towards class when a hall door swung open and four hands shot out and pulled him in before he knew what was happening he had lips crushing into his and hands were quickly removing his cloths.   
  
Needy hands pawing at his flesh as his jeans were undone, and Liam hand the kiss broken long enough for his shirt to be pulled up over his head and tossed somewhere in the dim light of the closet they were in.  Pushed to his knees he was quickly presented with the rounded bare backside of Scott’s ass as his lips zeroed in on the puckered hole and began to eat it out.  Scott let out a keening whimper, his eyes glowing red in the dark as he struggled to find something to hold on to to ride the wave of pleasure rocking through his body.  Oh how he wanted to just let go and thrash with the passion that was radiating out of his wanton hole.  But Theo stepped forward and took his hands, holding them in his own, and letting him give a brutal squeeze as they held on to one another all through the aftershocks of Liam’s tongue in Scott’s body.  All too soon for Scott’s liking, Liam was pulled away by a hungry Theo who presented his own beefy ass to be eaten out like a spread buffet for Liam.  As soon as their dominant half’s tongue pierced through the tight ring of his body, Theo’s eyes went wolf amber as he started a whine in the back of his throat.  Scott leaned in and kissed Theo, trying to capture the sounds he was letting out, barely able to muffle the noise that he was so sure was being heard by half the school right now.  Oh how he wanted to do nothing more than to simply let loose and take himself in hand right now as he watched their lurid display of wanton abandonment but Scott knew better.  He knew he couldn’t jerk off.  It was why he and Theo had been on Liam so hot and heavy since they officially became a threeway couple.   
  
He wasn’t exactly sure when it started.  Maybe within a day or two of them becoming official that both he and Theo had began to abstain from what for Scott had been a daily ritual all through his early teen years of jerking off before bed and maybe once when he woke up, and after being bitten he’d gone up considerably.  Even with his two girlfriends over the last few years, and the sex that was had there, he’d still had to frequently take himself in hand.  And he suspected from the way Theo had been behaving that that might have been true for him as well.  Though he couldn’t be for sure how much the chimera part of Theo factored into things like that.  For all he knew Theo had a higher or a lower sex drive, but ever since their time in the shower, Theo had seemed to have his sex drive cranked up to eleven just like Scott had.  And they’d talked this morning about how neither of them felt right masturbating without Liam there or at least in them.  And while some part of Scott knew he should find that strange that they’d both went to that place at about the same time and couldn’t remember why, neither of them really cared.  It was enough for them to revel in the fact that they were both too horned up to think beyond needing Liam’s sex in them.   
  
Oh, fuck…. Scott’s body clenched as he bit his lip and nodded to Theo, signally he needed to take a turn at the tongue they were so greedily using to bring themselves off.  Theo whimpered but nodded pulling off of Liam and trading places as Scott thrust his moist hole to Liam for some tender affection.  And as Liam’s talented tongue found purchase in Scott’s once virgin hole, all forms of thought fled out of Scott’s mind till he was left with nothing but the need to shiver and shake riding Liam’s face for all he was worth.  Theo gave a cocky smirk, watching Scott come undone from the pleasure he was receiving.  Not that either of them were all that far from the burst of pleasure they were seeking, not with how keyed up they both were.  And certainly not with the way Liam smelled… Theo’s eyes locked with Scott’s and it was all he could do to stop himself from begging Scott to trade him places once again.  Scott leaned in and kissed Theo again, capturing his lips and forcing his tongue into the, would be Alpha’s, mouth.  He tried to mimic the motions that Liam was providing him with but he felt he was somehow lacking in this department as he struggled not to fall apart completely.  Oh how tight his jock strap felt around his swollen cock.  He looked down and noticed, for the first time really, that Theo was in a similar state to him.  Their pouches stretched to the bursting point to hold their poor neglected dicks, while their asses dripped with Liam’s saliva.   
  


The End

  
  



End file.
